A kiss in the elevator
by Castlesecret
Summary: Que es lo que hubiera pasado cuando llegaron a la comisaria, despues de la experiencia con el tigre, si dos personas estuvieran decididas a hacer lo posible para que otras dos se juntaran. Caskett y Esplanie. Disfrutad.
1. Chapter 1

**A kiss in the elevator**

**Capitulo 1**

-Bueno y la experiencia del tigre, ¿como fue? - Dijo Exposito en tono burlón cuando llegaron a la comisaria.

Beckett le fulmino con la mirada, peor el siguió con el juego. - Y además esposados, contad, ¡pero ya!

-Eso eso – dijo Ryan.

-Pues la verdad es que hubo un momento, justo cuando cerrasteis la escotilla del techo, que pensé que íbamos a morir destripados por el tigre, y la verdad es que temí por mi vida y sobre todo por la vida de la queridisima detective – miró a Beckett con una sonrisa maravillosa para que no le echase luego la bronca de aquel mote. Luego continuo diciendo.

-Ya que no seria justo sobrevivir a una bala directa al corazón, aunque con algunos daños , y encima morir por un estupido caso de contrabando de tigres – en ese momento las miradas del escritor y la detective chocaron.

-La verdad, señor Castle, tiene razon, no sería para nada justo. - dijo Gates.

Hubo un gran silencio en el que todos miraron a la extraña pareja de compañeros, ambos inmersos en los ojos del otro, pero fue interrumpido por la capitana.

-Bueno,ya que todo el mundo ha salido ileso de esta gran aventura, vamos a celebrarlo en el bar que el señor Castle tiene bajo su propiedad gracias a su influencia en uno de nuestros casos. - Todos los presentes se miraron para saber quien se lo habia dicho y aguantar la charla o bronca que les iba a echar pero a pesar de eso, ella continuo hablando.

-Así nos cuentan como os las pudisteis arreglar. ¿Que os parece?

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al ascensor entre bromas y juegos. Castle, la ayudo a Beckett a recoger las cosas de su escritorio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Una vez terminaron de recoger las cosas, se dirigieron hacia el coche. En él, Beckett pregunto pensativa.

-Castle, ¿de verdad que temiste por mi vida?

-Sí, pero no te acostumbres, que eso solo se ve muy pocas veces en la vida, es... como un eclipse. - dijo él, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. - Por cierto, mira que son cabezones Esposito y Lanie ¿a que sì?

-Cierto, son muy cabezones.

-Mira que todavía discutir por tonterías en vez de resolver esto como adultos que son. Me parece que vamos a tener que hacer de Celestina nosotros dos.

-No, no, no, Castle, ellos ya son muy mayorcitos para hacer las cosas solos. - dijo intentando pararlo, como si pudiera.

-Ya... pero es que no puedo con tanta tensión en el aire, es que se puede hasta cortar con un cuchillo – dijo haciendo como si se ahogara, tuviera unas tijeras y cortara el aire – Es insoportable estar en al misma habitación con ellos dos discutiendo sin felices.

-Lo se Castle, yo tambien lo noto peor es que...

-Pero es que nada Beckett, los dos son tus amigos, a que tu también quieres que sean felices y coman perdices – dijo con cara de inocente.

La detective, que estaba al volante, asintió, dandole la razón al escritor y rindiendose.

-Bueno Celestino, ¿que es lo que vamos a hacer? - dijo intrigada.

-Mi idea es hacerles reconocer a ambos que se quieren, pero por separado, es decir, tú hablas con Lanie en una de esas numerosas charlas de chicas tipo "sexo en nueva york", y yo hablo con Esposito, como quien no quiere la cosa, o sino, le digo a Ryan que lo haga y me lo cuente, o...

-Y... ¿después? No me digas que ese es el plan.

-Paciencia mi pequeño saltamonte – Beckett le echo "su mirada" para que continuase – Vale... puff que impaciencia tienes tu hoy ¿no?. Bueno pues despues nos reunimos y nos intercambiamos grabaciones, ya que la vamos a grabar para que despues digan que no tenemos pruebas de o que han dicho. ¿Que te parece?

-Bueno... me parece bien. Pero ¿todo esto lo vamos ha hacer en una sola noche? - pregunto asombrada.

-Sí señora – dijo él entusiasmado – todo esta noche, no aguanto más. Así que ve llamando a Lanie para que se venga al Old Haunt y así pondremos en marcha nuestro maravilloso plan.

-Vale, vale, Castle, pero no te emociones tanto. - La detective, sacó el movil del bolsillo, marcó el número de Lanie, puso el altavoz y le hizo un gesto a Castle para que se callara.


End file.
